Adventures of Numbuh 1 Operation LOVE Part 1
by DOCTORMERLOCK
Summary: After Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.E.I.W, Numbuh 1 disappears off into space. This is his adventures up there. Sector V and Numbuh 362 visit Numbuh 1 to help him with a mission.


**KND-THE ADVENTURES OF NUMBUH 1**

OPERATION L.O.V.E PART 1

Nigel Uno paced around his room waiting impatiently for the newly modified C.O.O.L.B.U.S to land on planet adultery where he was helping rid the planet of adults so the kids can be free. Nigel Uno was a bald, work obsessed Brit. He was the leader of this operation. He worked a LOT! He commanded his new team around like a bunch of puppies, but did care about them... He was very laid back and then up and ready to fight. Clearly he was Numbuh One. Today, sector V and Numbuh 362 would be arriving to help him out on his latest mission. Suddenly he heard the sound of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S crashing on the platform. He ran outside just as the door swung open revealing his old team and Numbuh 362. Hoagie walked out first. Hoagie Gilligan was a round, nerd American. He was the team's 2x4 guy. He was very smart and fast at creating all the weapons...homemade. He cracked a pun every chance he got and shows affection to Numbuh 5, even when she slaps him and Numbuh 4 for being idiots. His hair is hidden under his aviator hat. He is Numbuh 2. Next cam Kuki holding her favourite Rainbow monkey. Kuki Sanban was a sweet, enthusiastic Japanese girl. She was the team's defence, if defending against harm can count. She was a nurse, along with being a soft fighter. She was sometimes clueless, but was also very determined. She is oblivious to Numbuh 4's affection for her at most times. Her long raven black hair falls to her waist. She is Numbuh 3. Then came Wally, looking bored and annoyed (obviously this mission had interrupted him from a seriously cool video game). Wally Beatles was a tough, obnoxious Australian. He was the team's offense, in other words the main fighter. He was mean, rather rude, and his Accent was clearly audible. He always beat up the evil adults. He also showed affection towards Numbuh 3. He let his blond hair cover his eyes and nose. He was Numbuh 4. Next came Abby. Abby Lincoln was a cool, laid back African-American. She was the leader of sector V and was very helpful and wise. She thought of a lot of strategies under her big red hat, which covered her eyes. She let a long black braid swing to her waist. She was Numbuh 5. Finally, Numbuh 362 slowly walked out. Numbuh 362 was a straight, blonde-haired girl with her bangs in front of her stern face and her brown eyes. She always wore a colander as her helmet with two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362" on it. Her uniform was an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and gray and brown sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice was a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it, which she used as a sword. Under her sweatshirt, she wore a samurai-like outfit, covering her body with armor. Numbuh's 2, 3 and 4 ran over to Numbuh 1 with Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 362 following slowly behind them. Numbuh's 2 ,3 and 4 gave him a hug. "We've really missed you!" said Kuki. "Here" says Numbuh 5 handing him his glasses back. "What are these for?" Nigel asked. "You're in charge of sector V while we're here" replied Numbuh 5. Numbuh 362 approached them. "Nigel" says Numbuh 362. "Rachel" replies Nigel. Both of them blush surprised that the other remembers them. "Ok so Abby, Kuki and Rachel, you're room is straight down the corridor and to the right and Wally, Hoagie our room is straight down the corridor and to the left. "Let's go!" They walk down the corridor and separate into their rooms when the doors close. Abby pushes Kuki out of the way and pins Rachel to the wall. In the boy's room, Hoagie does the same to Nigel. Nigel and Rachel to get out but the grip is too tight. "What the hell are you waiting for!" Hoagie and Abby say in unison. "Numbuh 5, as supreme leader of the KND I command you to let go of me!" screams Rachel. "What the hell are you talking about?!" shouts Nigel. "You've got to tell them!" says Hoagie and Abby. "TELL WHO!" yells Rachel and Nigel. "Numbuh 1" says Abby. "Numbuh 362" says Hoagie. "Tell them what?" Nigel and Rachel ask. "That you like each other." Hoagie and Abby say. And with that they both push Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 out of the room


End file.
